the pikmins new story
by markdeedee
Summary: first story ever no flames it is about a red pikmin that is born from the start of the first game and goes to the end, then i will make a second story, might be a third
1. prologe

First story ever no flames

/

This is a story of love, hate, danger, peace, and one little pikmin.


	2. birth of a closter phobic

Sorry for the short summery but I said no flames it is me FIRST story after all! Enjoy jerks. I will change summery.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There was darkness, the cool, some what freezing breezes on my leaf, and the hard ground surrounding me. At first I was a little freaked out, you know the whole birth thing, but then I realized I was Closter phobic, so I starter thrashing my way out. When I got out I was freezing cold. There was white stuff falling from the sky, covering the ground. When I looked around I saw a weird red thing on three stilts with leafs on red stems surrounding it, but the weird part was that I felt safe around it. Then I saw about five red guys with leafs on there heads carrying a red spotted thing following a strange thing with a shining red bulb and a clear dome on his head, at least I think it was a he. The it stared at me and said "I didn't pick you, what are you doing out of the ground?" then he just shrugged his shoulders and whisled,then the red guys went under the red three stalked thing, I decided to call 'home', when I notice a red light coming from the bottom. Then when they got to the light, it got sucked up in the home! " What the hell is this place?"


	3. hated

Sorry, I never added anything in so long, I just gave up, ill try again, maybe there will be at least a page this time. Also I haven't played pikmin in years, so ya….

* * *

"well, you're an interesting fella" the dome guy said(ill call him this for now). I just ignored him, I was more interested in the surroundings. Like I said, there was that white stuff, which would melt in my hand, and melted where the light was, under the red home(call it that cause its homey).under the white stuff, there was brown, dead plants. I picked up a handful of the stuff, and under it, was some sprouts(I have a philosophical moment, of which I will bring up later). Than I heard a whistle, which made me look up. There was dome guy, looking annoyed as hell. I considered going over there, in fact I really wanted to, but I said screw it, and went on lookin around. I noticed another object, a ship like object, which was kind of dirty, and dented. I walked over to it to see what it was. I past the dome guy, and stopped in my tracks. He was pissed. His face was red, there was a vein you could see on his head. The other guys were cowering, I could tell they never saw him like this. He whistled so loud, I thought my head was going to explode. The other guys were urging me to come over to them, but I didn't care. I was mad too. I started walking over to him, he had a smirk on his face, like he just won something. I smiled at him, and picked some snow up, and threw it at him. It hit his dome, and he panicked, cause he couldn't see. The guys all ran to me, and told me to act natural, and stay in line. I guess, ill go along with it. This time. When the dome guy got control of himself, he looked around. He yelled "were the hell is that pikmin"! they all stayed quiet. Ill have to thank them later. He waited for about 10 more seconds, then just gave up, and whistled. Everyone went over to him, I just followed in line. He looked In the sky, and sighed. It was almost sunset. He went to red home, with stalks coming out of the ground, surrounding it in a circle. He picked them, and I realized they were more pikmin. After he picked all of them, he whistled again, but at a different sound, and every one went to the red home. I hesitated, and me and the dome locked eyes. He looked at me suspiciously, and walked to me, about to say something, when I ran to the red home and went up the stalks, like they did. He shrugged and went off to the ship. Before I got to the top, I heard him murmur "I just hope Louie can last until night". than I got to the top, and got sucked in. 


End file.
